Saori y los paparazzis
by javipozos
Summary: Ser una diosa no es fácil pero Saori había sabido llevar esto en equilibrio hasta que todo se echó a perder por culpa de Seiya.


Saori y la farándula

Aunque Saori Kido tenía mucho de que preocuparse por la paz mundial y tener que lidiar con dioses entrometidos que querían conquistar el mundo, aún tenia que lidiar con cosas como la escuela. Aún estaba yendo a clases en su último año de secundaria en una Academia de Señoritas pero no se imaginaba que algo pondría su vida escolar de 180 grados.

—Querida clase, este año la escuela será a partir de ahora mixta por lo que habrán chicos que convivirán con ustedes—habló la maestra sonriente.

Todos susurraban de que tendrían que convivir por fin con adolescentes de su edad y sería muy bueno tener citas ya que aquí eran puras mujeres y varias estaban a punto de batear al otro lado. Saori ni siquiera parpadeó porque no estaba interesada en la noticia y mantendría su máscara de niña rica e inalcanzable.

—Denle la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros. Pasen por favor—.

En ese momento, un castaño rojizo entró alegremente y vio al fondo a la diosa de la guerra con una sonrisa socarrona ya que era fácil de identificar.

—¡Hola Saori!—.

La chica bebía algo de jugo pero al escuchar la voz del chico escupió la bebida y se puso pálida al verlo con un uniforme oscuro y alzando la mano efusivamente.

—¡Vamos a ser compañeros de clase!—brincaba el sujeto como burro sin mecate.

La mujer se quería morir de la vergüenza porque todos susurraban sobre el chico que conocía a la estudiante más popular y poderosa del instituto y su acento indicaba que no era de la alta sociedad como ella.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—preguntó la profesora.

—Mi nombre es Seiya y soy un gimnasta olímpico que estudió en Grecia. Me apodan el santo de Pegaso—mintió el joven ocultando su status.

—¿Dijo que estudió en Grecia?—.

—Sí, nos preparamos para las Olimpiadas con mis amigos. La familia de Saori pagó para representar a Japón en Grecia—.

Saori tenía un tic en el ojo y todas empezaron a murmurar sobre qué era muy lindo y muy ejercitado, por lo que rápidamente se empezó a formar su club de fans y todas se callaron al sentir el instinto asesino de la diosa.

—Mi nombre es Shun y espero llevarme bien con ustedes—dijo el lindo santo de Andromeda.

—¡Es tan guapo!—.

—Mi nombre es Shiryu, vengo de China y soy padre de familia—dijo el sujeto cargando a su hijo adoptado Shoryu.

—Aawwwww—dijeron las niñas emotivas por ello.

—Soy Hyoga y vengo de la madre Rusia—.

Saori quería matarlos porque estaba segura de que interrumpirían su vida personal y no sabía cómo es que se colaron en esa escuela. Después de que se pasaron a sentar, fue pura casualidad de que Seiya haya quedado con Athena y ella le jaló las orejas porque estaba muy sorprendida de su llegada.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Seiya? Creí que no tenías la primaria—susurró Saori alterada.

—Ah, el señor Shion nos metió a la escuela hace un tiempo y ahora tenemos estudios de secundaria—explicó el castaño.

Todas las niñas murmuraban sobre qué ese joven era algún amorío culposo de Saori y ella lo dejó porque se estaba avergonzado de bajar la guardia.

—No hagas alguna cosa que me comprometa, los medios de comunicación siempre están cazándome por asuntos de mi familia. No hagas algo vergonzoso—dijo con seriedad la diosa.

—Entendido, Saori—asintió el castaño.

—Señorita Kido, no puedo ser tan familiar contigo—.

En otro lado, se veía a la misma Saori bailando gimnasia artística como club escolar y Mii junto a Shoko vigilaban la rutina como sus guardianas. En ese momento, Seiya entró porque no sabía dónde estaba el club de deportes y notó que estaba haciendo esa coreografía.

—Oh, Saori. Hola—saludó el sujeto.

La chica se distrajo y se tropezó por lo que cayó al suelo ya que solo su presencia la hacía perder la cabeza. Mii no estaba nada feliz de que el santo de Pegaso estaba allí y es que era la debilidad de la señorita Kido.

—¿Te lastimaste?—fue corriendo el sujeto a ver cómo estaba.

—Creo que me doble la rodilla, sanará pronto—.

—Voy a llevarte a curar eso—declaró el santo y la cargó llevándosela sin pedir permiso.

—¡Seiya, no te la lleves así!—reclamó la maid furiosa pero el se había ido rápido sin hacer caso.

Las cosas se estaba saliendo de control y todas las niñas veían a la "estudiante inalcanzable" ser llevada como princesa por su príncipe azul y lo peor es que Saori se había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento. Detrás del sujeto estaban el par de saintias tratando de pararlo aunque el castaño era más veloz aún con el peso extra que llevaba.

La pobre diosa no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo grabada por los teléfonos y subían el video a Internet, por lo que se armaría un escándalo muy pronto.

—¿Es mi imaginación o esto me trae recuerdos?—mencionó el santo curioso.

Saori recordó su primer secuestro de una lista interminable contra Jamian de Cuervo cuando fue la primera vez que empezó a sentir algo por Pegaso. Cuando llegaron a enfermería, pudieron notar que Shun estaba adentro y la diosa se sorprendió de verlo allí.

—Buenos días, el doctor Shun a sus órdenes—.

—¡¿Desde cuando eres doctor?!—pidió saber la mujer.

—Desde que el médico se fue de vacaciones. Parece que tienes un esguince. ¿Por qué cargaste a Saori de esa forma?—preguntó el peliverde al último.

—Eso no importa, mejor cúrame para irme a las duchas—declaró la pelilila tratando de eludir el tema.

—Pero si hueles a rosas—alegó Seiya.

—¡No me olfatees, eso es vergonzoso!—reclamó la diosa a su guardián.

Ya en la noche, la diosa había hecho su tarea y prendió la televisión para ver las caricaturas pero se topó con la sorpresa de que alguien subió de forma comprometedora el video de ella siendo cargada por Seiya.

—¡NOOOOOOOO!—se escuchó un grito en todo el mundo, tanto que llegó hasta el Olimpo, la Atlántida, el Edén y el Inframundo.

En otro lado, Julián Solo estaba desmayado en el suelo porque erróneamente escuchó en las noticias que Saori estaba en una relación con el tipo que casi lo mata hace años. En la misma mansión Kido, Mii estaba de piedra por el shock ya que estaba furiosa por la noticia.

Al día siguiente, Saori quería que la tierra se la tragara y es que podía escuchar murmullos sobre que la mosca muerta de la señorita Kido tenía bien escondido sus amoríos, como el galán olímpico que la conocía de forma tan casual.

—¡Saori, hola!—saludó a lo lejos el sujeto y ella salió huyendo, dejándolo confundido al chico.

La diosa corría y se escondía ya que como heredera de la fortuna de su abuelo, estaba más que expuesta a muchos paparazzis y había logrado mantener un perfil bajo hasta ahora. Ya después de que fue a su casillero, notó que Shoko estaba a su lado y quería saber el enorme chisme que se había armado.

—¿Desde cuando andas con Seiya?—pidió saber con lujo de detalles la chica.

—No estoy saliendo con él, no estoy interesada en salir con alguien—declaró firmemente la mujer.

—Oh, espero que sea mentira porque allá están las fangirls de Seiya acosándolo—señaló la saintia a lo lejos.

—No en mi guardia—murmuró la mujer soltando un instinto asesino.

En la noche, se veían de nuevo las noticias y es que se había grabado a Saori masacrando a muchas estudiantes ya que estaban tratando de robarle al novio y era la sensación del momento.

—¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi? Prefiero ser secuestrada a esto—se quería morir de la vergüenza la diosa.

Al otro día, Saori seguía en su rutina diaria y Shoko venía a darle el pésame ya que había visto la metida de pata que había hecho la mujer ayer.

—No sabía que la tenias dura con los medios de espectáculo, lo siento—le dijo en tono empático la pelirroja.

—Creo que estoy pagando por ser una niña malcriada hace años—suspiró la diosa inútil.

—¿Quieres un abrazo?—.

La mujer asintió y ambas se tomaron de los brazos para unirse en un cálido abrazo pero no se habían dado cuenta de que el piso estaba recién trapeado y la pelirroja se resbaló llevándose a Saori de golpe y cayeron en una posición comprometedora y accidentalmente se besaron.

Muchos en el lugar las vieron y una de ellas las grabó, y se pararon rápido porque estaban dando un espectáculo muy vergonzoso.

—Esto nunca pasó—le dejó en claro la pelirroja muy avergonzada.

—Que bien besas—dijo con la mirada perdida la pelilila.

—¿Qué dijiste?—.

—Dije que estoy de acuerdo, nunca pasó—mintió con desesperación la mujer y se marchó a su salón.

Varias horas por la noche, Saori veía la televisión en el medio de espectáculos para ver si habia algo de ella y para su mala suerte, esto era verdad.

—Tenemos varias noticias calientes, la heredera Saori Kido aparentemente está una relación lésbica con una chica hermosa misteriosa. ¿Le gustarán las pelirrojas de buen aspecto? ¿O le tirará por ambos lados?—se escuchaba a los programas de espectáculos.

—¡Maldita sea!—exclamó la diosa destruyendo la televisión con Nike.

En otro lado, los santos de bronce excepto Pegaso se carcajeaban de la situación y es que Seiya no lo sabía pero ahora estaba bien metido en la farándula.

—Que divertido es este hijo de perra, jajaja—se reía Ikki de la televisión.

Ahora Saori si que estaba en un enorme lío y es que su fama de niña buena, fifi y ejemplar estaba cayendo a los suelos por los malentendidos que se habían suscitado en los últimos días. Cuando abrió los casilleros, habían varias cartas de amor dirigidas a ella y se llevó el susto de su vida ya que ese evento había desencadenado el hecho de ser perseguida por las estudiantes lesbis de la escuela.

—¡Por un demonio, lo que me faltaba!—.

En ese momento, se veía Mii furiosa y tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos porque de verdad se hallaba dolida y enojada.

—¡Creí que teníamos algo especial!—.

—¿Eh?—ladeó la cabeza la diosa confundida.

—¡Tienes como amante a Shoko y a mi no me diste siquiera una oportunidad! ¡Es injusto, yo la amo!—se confesó la maid.

La cara de la millonaria se puso azul y notó que algunas chicas la grababan y esta vez no iba a dejar pasar esta situación.

—Mii, escúchame bien. No te amo, solo te veo como una amiga. Lamento no poder corresponderte. No eres tú, soy yo—le dejo en claro la estudiante.

—Pero…—.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, es un malentendido y no quiero que malentiendas más las cosas—dijo con severidad la pelilila antes de irse a clases.

En la noche, Saori estaba segura de que los rumores se calmarían después de rechazar a Mii, aunque tendría que cambiar de maid ahora que le iba a incomodar su presencia. Tal vez la enviaría con Jabu al Santuario porque aún tenía problemas para tratar el acoso de parte del Unicornio.

—En otras noticias, Saori Kido rechazó a una hermosa mujer y dice que no quiere salir con nadie. ¿La millonaria tendrá gustos con ciertas personas? Los rumores son muy fuertes acerca de gustos peculiares con sus aparentes amantes, ¿acaso es la hija de Zeus, el dios más sensual de Creta?—.

—Eso último es verdad—murmuró con furia la diosa de la guerra.

Sin saber que hacer, Saori revisó su agenda y es que tenía que ir a una fiesta privada con los antiguos empresarios que su abuelo frecuentaba pero el problema es que nadie podía acompañarla, excepto dos personas.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir a una fiesta privada? No soy muy bueno con la elegancia—declaró Seiya confuso.

—Porque gracias a tus tonterías ya me etiquetaron como niña rica con deseos de lujuria insaciable y ya todo el mundo piensa que eres algo mío—declaró con furia Saori.

—¿Qué hay de mí? Mii es buena con esto de la alta sociedad, yo no—alegó Shoko incomoda.

—Porque gracias a tu tropezón, piensan que eres una amiga "demasiado íntima" y tuve que mentir que eras mi dama de compañía—le explicó con irritación en su voz la pelilila.

Saori quería mucho a sus guardianes pero esta vez habían metido demasiado la pata y ella había salido afectada por cada tontería que afectaba su reputación de niña bien. La otra razón por la que Mii no había venido es porque estaba en su cuarto deprimida por ese rechazo contundente y la verdad es que ahora mismo no la quería cerca.

Ahora mismo estaban en Francia porque había una reunión de millonarios importantes que tenian ciertos negocios con ella pero tenía el temor de que ese par hicieran algo que los haga enojar.

—Escuchen con atención, par de ponis descerebrados. No harán cosas si no los veo, esto es algo muy importante y depende mi credibilidad como empresaria así que no hagan algo estúpido—les pidió la diosa con seriedad.

—Saori, no vamos a hacer nada tonto. Confía en nosotros—alzó el pulgar la pelirroja.

—Ese entusiasmo es el que me da miedo—.

Los tres llegaron a la fiesta y era lo más pomposamente posible para quienes no hayan actuado en ese medio antes.

—No se separen de mí y no hagan…—iba a decir la millonaria pero el par de tarados se les escapó muy rápido—¿A dónde se fueron?—.

Cuando los encontró, estaban probando los bocadillos gratis y una vena se veía en la frente de la mujer que tenía que actuar como la madre de ellos.

—Les digo algo y no me hacen caso, ¿acaso estoy hablando en chino?—empezó a jalar las orejas al par de burros con alas.

Después de ese pequeño incidente se sentaron en la mesa asignada y algunos eventos súper aburridos comenzaron a darse. Sin embargo, los ronquidos de Seiya y Shoko se daban lugar y no dejaban oír a los espectadores. Saori se enojo aún más y les pisó los pies para que despertaran con el dolor.

Más tarde, los empresarios comenzarían con sus charlas de negocios y Saori fue a ver a los antiguos socios de su abuelo, aunque no sabía que iba a hacer con ellos ya que cualquier palabra sería usada en su contra.

—Buenas noches, señorita Kido. Es bueno verla en este lugar—saludó un viejo a la mujer.

—Sí, no venia a Francia desde algunos años—.

—¿Quiénes son estos jovencitos? Se ven sanos y de muy buen ver—analizó el viejo a los acompañantes.

—Soy el guardaespaldas de la señorita Kido, mi nombre es Seiya—dijo en forma sorprendentemente fina el castaño.

—Soy una de las damas de compañía de la señorita Kido—declaró la pelirroja en un tono muy femenino pero elegante.

—Parece que tiene gustos peculiares como su abuelo—mencionó el viejo examinando a esos dos.

—Espera, no entiendo a lo que se refiere—alzó la ceja la diosa.

Habían varios viejos empresarios de la generación de Mitsumasa Kido acompañados de hombres y mujeres de buen físico, y todos se les quedaban viendo a los acompañantes de la mujer.

—Son dos buenos prospectos para presumir, esta niña tiene una figura envidiable y ejercitada. El muchacho es muy fornido, tienes una fijación por jovencitos de cuerpo griego—declaró el anciano.

Saori cayó en cuenta de ese comentario y empezó a sudar frío porque entendió a que estaba refiriéndose el señor.

—Espera, ellos no son mis…—trató de aclarar la mujer peor fue interrumpido.

—Tu abuelo estaría tan orgulloso de usted en el cielo. No temas seguir sus pasos—fue lo único que dijo el anciano antes de irse.

Saori estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso mental y los dos acompañantes no entendieron a que se refería con esa frase.

—Ya me quiero ir al departamento—murmuró en tono de depresión la diosa.

—¿Por qué?—.

—Mi dinero esta a salvo pero mi reputación no, ahora estoy peor que mi abuelo—.

Ya en el hotel, Saori estaba muy deprimida en cama y sus acompañantes se sentían mal por ella ya que era raro que se quebrara mentalmente.

—No soy una pervertida bisexual, es una mentira—se repetía a sí misma la diosa.

—Pobre Saori, esto ya llegó muy lejos—murmuró Shoko algo preocupada.

—No llores, no podría suceder algo peor—trató de animar el Pegaso.

—Mi abuelo tuvo esa mala fama de mujeriego y como hija de Zeus trató de dejar en claro que no soy una golfa como él. No soy una pervertida—se quejaba en llanto la chica.

El par de santos silbó de forma sospechosa y Saori dejó de llorar para verlos con cara de molestia ya que ellos ocultaban algo.

—¿Por qué dudan de mi veracidad?—.

—Hablas en sueños y dices cosas como no me lamas allí o sonríes de forma espeluznante—mencionó Seiya.

—Me manoseaste una vez y casi me violas cuando estabas drogada una vez que te secuestratron—alegó Shoko seria.

—¡¿Qué yo hice que?!—.

—Fui varios meses con el psicólogo y aun no me recupero de eso—declaró con voz sombría la pelirroja.

—Me rindo, solo falta que digan que tengo gustos enfermos—maldijo la pelilila

—¿Montar a caballito cuenta como fetiche enfermo?—alzó la mano el castaño.

—Mejor no digas nada, quiero vodka. Necesito olvidar, estoy muy alterada—finalizó la platica la diosa.

Omake mamón…

Un día común y corriente, Saori estaba viendo algunas cosas en su mansión cuando escuchó que los santos de bronce hacían mucho ruido con unas palas y no la dejaban concentrarse, por lo que fue a ver que hacían.

—¿Por qué están escarbando mi jardín?—preguntó irritada la mujer aunque vio a una paloma llegar de la nada a su lado.

—Estamos buscando un tesoro mágico de los dioses—explicó Seiya todo sucio saliendo del hoyo.

—¿Qué tesoro?—alzó la ceja la millonaria.

—Te tengo que contar la historia. Hace 55600 años el dios Terrompolapinchemadrecoyotl descendió desde el infinito para darle a la humanidad el amuleto de fisión cuántica 9200 con doble cabeza rotatoria transversal se combustión interna que permitiría el desarrollo industrial y tecnológico de la sociedad—explicó detalladamente el santo.

—Que historia más ridícula—.

—Sin embargo, nuestros antepasados lo usaron de pisapapeles y el dios Te rompoelhocicopochtli se enojó, quemó todo el mundo y juró que nadie más volvería a ver el amuleto—terminó de contar el castaño.

—No voy a creer una historia con nombre de dioses tan ridículos—.

—¡¿Shun, cómo vas allá abajo?!—le gritó el chico a su amigo.

—¡Ya casi, si mis cálculos son correctos debe estar aquí!—.

Un brillo salió del hoyo y se veía a Shun flotando en el aire con el mítico amuleto, dejando en shock a la diosa de la guerra.

—¡Ahora tengo el poder absoluto y me la pelas!—exclamo el santo de Andrómeda.

—Ay no puede ser—dejó caer la boca la millonaria.

—Usaré mis nuevas habilidades para generar paz y armonía… O mejor aún—.

El santo de cabello verde usó el artefacto para afectar a Saori y la paloma en el jardín. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella vio que estaba en el cuerpo del ave y su propio cuerpo hacia ruidos de paloma.

—¡¿Hijo de…, que me hiciste?! ¡Regrésame a la normalidad!—reclamó la diosa paloma.

—Oh, el poder es demasiado. ¡Voy a implosionar!—gritó Shun y desapareció en un agujero de gusano sin dejar ningún rastro de él .

Seiya se quedó espantado y miró que el cuerpo de Saori salió volando graciosamente a la ventana del lugar como un ave.

—¡Uy, me lleva la…!—gritó la mujer furiosa pero fue censurada.

Días después de eso, la diosa estaba cada vez más enojada porque estaba viendo como recuperar su cuerpo mientras que este fue encerrado en una jaula y comía semillas de girasol. Seiya tenía malas noticias sobre lo que le había pasado a Shun cuando desapareció.

—Déjame ver si entendí, el poder del amuleto fue demasiado para Shun y lo hizo implosionar como el santo implosionador que es—comentó la diosa aún como paloma.

—Aja—.

—Ahora Shun viajó al Inframundo donde Hades volvió a tomar posesión de su cuerpo con el dildo de las mil almas—.

—No era un dildo de Hades, ese ya lo traía por culpa de June—aclaró Seiya.

—Y ahora el destino de la humanidad cae otra vez en mis manos con un duelo de cartas estúpido porque a Hades se le pegó una manía otaku por culpa de Shun—.

—Sí—.

—¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que pagar por tantas estupideces?!—gritó al cielo la diosa paloma.

Ahora Saori estaba en el Inframundo como paloma y estaba frente a Hades Shun que había hecho un campo especial para el duelo de monstruos.

—Que conste que si gano me devuelves mi cuerpo, como paloma debo estar tragando piedras para hacer digestión— dejó en claro Athena a Hades.

—Va, pero si yo gano destruyo todo y te condeno a 1000 años de sodomización por un oso polar silvestre— puso sus reglas el dios del Inframundo, dejando algo perpleja a la rival.

—Una pregunta, ¿por qué Saori va a jugar?—preguntó Ikki no muy convencido.

—Esta muy enojada y le enseñé a jugar. Ella se volvió muy buena con las cartas por ser la diosa de la estrategia, la apodamos Saori trampas locas—le contó Seiya.

—Ok, saca pichones. Literal porque soy una maldita paloma, uso dos cartas de invocación y llamo al hámster con peluca—dijo la diosa llamando a su primer monstruo.

—¡¿Ja, eso es todo lo que tienes?! ¡Uso 35 cartas de invocación y llamo al Kali el dragón oscuro de cuatro cabezas, aliento de misiles rusos, pene de acero!— grito Hades vuelto loco.

—¡Oye, eso es trampa! ¡Que repertorio tan injusto, nada más tengo roedores y animales peludos!—reclamó Athena paloma.

—¡Ahora aplasta al hámster de la diosa inútil!—.

El monstruo de Saori fue aplastado y ahora se hallaba muy molesta, aunque ya tenía una estrategia en mente para contraatacar.

—Ja, invoco al mapache rabioso musculoso y agregó el elixir de la vida para revivir a mi hámster con peluca y ahora le morderá un testículo a tu estúpido dragón. ¡Ataca!—.

El monstruo de la diosa hizo lo que le ordenaron y el dragón murió ante el ataque poco probable, que dejó en shock al dios del Inframundo.

—Diablos, ese era su punto débil, suave y especial. ¿Cómo lo supo?—maldijo el pelinegro.

—Porque lo aprendí con Seiya—.

Todos se quedaron callados y la paloma se sonrojó porque había hablado de más, y el santo iba a hablar de esto más tarde con ella.

—No me interesa tu vida sexual, Athena. Ahora invoco al Caballero Patán y usa su habilidad para no traer dinero para que su cita pague la cuenta por él—dijo el dios.

—¿Eso en qué me afecta?—.

—En nada pero te hará creer que ya no hay caballeros en el mundo y que no hay alguien que te trate como la princesa que eres—.

—En primer lugar, soy asquerosamente rica. En segunda, Seiya no tiene en que caerse muerto pero me hace feliz en la intimidad y en tercera si yo buscara mas dinero habría manipulado a Poseidón—dejó en claro la diosa.

—Buen punto—admitió Hades.

Han pasado 7 días desde que comenzó el duelo y la batalla se extendió por mucho tiempo pero nadie de ellos daba cuartel, con Saori con un monstruo y Hades con dos.

—Ahora mi ardilla quematraseros ataca a tu salamandra bizca, le produce un ataque de hemorroides nucleares y muere— ordenó Athena matando al otro monstruo.

—Igual, ya valiste. Mi tortuga cibernética se come a tu ardilla quematraseros—exclamó Hades matando a su monstruo.

—"Ya estoy en mi limite, no he dormido en 7 días, tengo mucha hambre y no he ido al baño en muchos días"—pensó Saori con mucho sueño.

—"Yo si he cagado todos estos días"—fue el pensamiento de Hades Shun.

En ese momento, Athena vio su última carta y comenzó a reír como loca ya que la falta de sueño y estrés habían terminado con su paciencia y podía terminar esta pesadilla.

—Ahora sí, pedazo de imbécil. Invoco a la avestruz epiléptica, ahora usa epilepsia nuclear acabando con tu criatura— ordeno Saori y mató al monstruo del campo.

—Ja, ya valis…—comento Hades con su jugada preparada pero la diosa lo frenó.

—Aún no acabó, estaría dispuesta a parodiar el discurso de un anime tonto, pero llevamos aquí 7 días y ya me quiero ir a mi casa. Equipo a mi avestruz epiléptica con la armadura de madera y eso le da otro ataque a mi monstruo, lo cual le permite atacarte el escroto a picotazos—dijo Athena su jugada final.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!—en todo el universo se escuchó el grito de dolor de Hades que llegó hasta el Olimpo.

Sin embargo, Hades estaba más que molesto y destruyó al monstruo con su poder, lo que le costó su participación de ese momento.

—Ahora saca tu última patética carta para que terminemos con esto—.

—Mi baraja no tiene cartas patéticas, lo que si tiene es al invencible Ricardo Milos—mostró la diosa cinco cartas en su mano.

—¡Imposible, nadie ha podido invocarlo!—exclamó el dios sonrojado empezando a perder su heterosexualidad.

—He reunido las 5 piezas del rompecabezas, ¡Ricardo Milos, manifiéstate!—.

El actor porno apareció y reunió su fuerza para atacar a Hades con su inmenso poder y el dios del Inframundo quedó derrotado mientras que se veía al sujeto bailando con música de fondo conocida. Y así el mundo fue salvado por primera vez por Saori sin ayuda alguna. La diosa recuperó su cuerpo y Shun estaba con hielos en su entrepierna toda una semana por los picotazos recibidos.

—Lamento lo del avestruz—mencionó Athena comiendo una hamburguesa.

—No se preocupe, me pasa seguido con June—.

—¿Qué demonios haces con ella?—alzó la ceja Seiya.

—Es un secreto—volteó la mirada el peliverde.

—Gracias, salvaste el universo sola esta vez—dijo feliz el castaño a la diosa.

—Cállate—.


End file.
